Bard Tales: A Bard's History
by Blackstaff
Summary: Events in the life of Bowie Butterball that led him to become the bard he is...Read and Review please
1. The Death of Thomas & Shayna Butterball

**I _The Death of Thomas and Shayna Butterball_ I**

Ches 6 1335 DR, Year of the Shaking Serpent

In the middle of the night, the halfling Shayna Butterball quietly watched her son sleeping in his small bed.

She had short black hair and brown eyes and stood just above three and a half feet. Her slim figure that was covered in a green robe. Her brown eyes gazed at the small body that lay in the bed in front of her. "It's hard to believe he's gotten so big," she said softly in her musical voice.

Standing behind her, her husband Thomas had just put on his grey-black robe. Only a few inches taller than his wife, Thomas was a stout halfling with brown curly hair and blue eyes. In his hands, he held his Staff of Power. "Yes. He's six years old, and he eats like..."

"Like his father," Shayna interrupted with a giggle as she turned and wrapped her arms around her husband. She then gently kissed his cheek, which made Thomas blush softly, and cuddled into his chest for just a moment.

Thomas looked down at his wife and smiled. It was hard to believe that just a year ago, she had been chasing him around Waterdeep trying to kill him.

Thomas Butterball was a Harper and an apprentice to Khelben Arunsan, the Lord Mage of Waterdeep. Shayna was a Zhentarim assassin assigned to kill him by Manshoon, the Lord of Zhentil Keep.

One dark and rainy night, she had successfully cornered him in an alley. The halfling assassin had her chance to kill Thomas, but instead of killing him, she ended up falling in love with him.

Shayna had quickly fled to Zhentil Keep, and asked Lord Manshoon to leave the Zhentarim. Manshoon was known for being cold and manipulating. Shayna expected him to just kill her on the spot, but instead Manshoon bid her farewell. He made a promise to her, that he would never harm her.

"You were one of the only people I have ever considered as a friend Shayna. Go and live your life in what way seems best to you," were Manshoon's last words to her before she left Zhentil Keep.

Months later, Shayna joined the Harpers Organization and became friends with Storm and Sylune Silverhand.

One evening, Storm introduced her to Khelben's halfling apprentice. Thomas, recognized the halfling who had tried to kill him. He put the past behind them, and asked Shayna to dance.

What resulted in their dance together was a loving marriage, a small house in Shadowdale, and a beautiful son named Bowie.

Thomas and Shayna quietly sat in their den, enjoying the sweet silence.

Their den was small, with three chairs scattered across the room. It was well lit with three bright candles, and a large wooden fireplace.

Hung over the wooden fireplace was Shayna's magical sword, Deathwaltz. Shayna had used this weapon in her days as an assassin. The enchanted weapon would continue to make her victim's wounds bleed, but the sword had another special power. If Shayna hit someone hard enough, the sword would magically cast Otto's Irresistible Dance in her target, causing the person to dance while she would continue to stab with her weapon.

Thomas quietly pulled out his spell book. It was a large book that had red dragon hide for the outside cover. The halfling wizard glanced over at his wife with a loving smile, and then began to look over his spells. Shayna was looking through a small book of Harper ballads she had borrowed from Storm a day earlier.

As Shayna and Thomas were spending their leisure time reading, their fireplace's flames began to spout large black flames.

Quickly taking notice of the black flames, Thomas and Shayna placed down their books and watched the fireplace for a moment.

From the flames, jumped a medium sized man covered in black robes, black boots, and black gloves. At his side, was a long sword with a green hilt and a black blade. On his head, he wore a black leather mask that covered the majority of his face, except for his eyes and his mouth. The shape of the mask resembled something like the face of a devil or a demon from Myth Drannor.

Right away, Thomas and Shayna knew who this person was. "Greetings Lord Manshoon," Shayna said softly.

The person dressed as Manshoon reached over at the fireplace, and grabbed Deathwaltz. He looked at it for a moment, then tossed it at Shayna.

Using her reflexes, Shayna caught her weapon. She noticed the long sword at Manshoon's side, then looked up at his face. These eyes didn't belong to Manshoon, nor did he ever carry a sword. "That's not Manshoon," Shayna screamed at her husband.

The former assassin was ready to strike at this imposter, but the Manshoon imposter pointed his black-gloved finger at her. From his finger shot a black ray that flew right at Thomas' chest.

Thomas let out a small groan as the black ray hit his body.

Shayna watched in horror, as her husband's body began to glow for a second, then he vanished. All that was left, was a small pile of dust.

"Now it's your turn Shayna," the Manshoon imposter declared coldly as he drew his long sword.

Shayna jumped forward, swinging Deathwaltz left, but she missed the imposter.

With an evil grin, the imposter quickly snapped his wrist forward, stabbing his blade deep in Shayna's stomach.

The halfling shivered as she felt the sword's power draining her of her energy. With her last bit of strength, she threw Deathwaltz behind her.

The Manshoon imposter smiled as he watched tears stream down Shayna's face. "Do not worry Shayna. All I need is the essence of Bane that is inside of you, then your can be with your filthy husband soon in the afterlife."

He quickly placed Shayna's body on the floor, then began chanting. A neon green mist flew out of the halfling's mouth and into the hands of the Manshoon imposter.

He quickly pulled the sword from Shayna's dead body and stepped back over to the fireplace. He was just about to go cast another Fire Stride spell, when he heard footsteps behind him.

The Manshoon imposter looked behind him and saw a small brown haired halfling boy holding Deathwaltz in his hands. "He must be her son," he muttered under his breath.

How long had the boy been standing there, the imposter asked himself, but before the imposter could guess, the little halfling boy ran towards him.

Rage burned inside of young Bowie. He had woken up to tell his mother and father goodnight, but when he walked into the den, he saw that his father was missing, and that his mother was lying on the floor. Then he looked up, and saw the man standing at the fireplace.

The Manshoon imposter brought his long sword up, ready to kill this halfling runt with just one quick slash.

As he brought his sword down, Bowie jumped left, then leaped up and quickly slapped his mother's sword across the murderer's face.

The Manshoon imposter covered his eye for a second. He felt small drops of blood leak from the sword's cut.

Bowie was ready to attack his mother's killer, but then he felt his entire body go stiff.

A loud crashing sound came from the other room. The imposter looked into that direction, and saw a tall beautiful woman with long silver hair appear in the other room. She had creamy skin and wore a long white gown.

"The Witch of Shadowdale," he muttered before he jumped into the fireplace and disappeared from the scene of the crime.

Sylune Silverhand quietly walked into the next room. The Witch of Shadowdale was ready to cast some spells at Manshoon, but she had accidentally broken some plates when she had teleported into the kitchen. She looked over and saw Shayna's body on the floor, and the dust left from Thomas' body. Her eyes burned with anger as she looked at the fireplace. "Damn you Manshoon," she muttered under her breath as a tear fell from her eye.

She looked down, seeing Bowie with tears of his own streaming down his face. He continued to hold Deathwaltz, which had a small stain of blood on the tip of its blade.

Sylune gently walked over and wrapped her arms around Bowie. She felt his warm tears seep through the middle of her dress. "Shhh, everything is going to be okay Bowie."

Despite feeling a small bit of comfort in Sylune's words, Bowie continued to weep. His mother was lying on the floor, and his father was gone. He didn't know why that man was here, or why his mother wasn't getting up.

"What is going on Sylune?" Bowie asked Sylune, looking up at her.

Sylune shook her head, as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Bowie, your mother and father are dead."

The Witch of Shadowdale continued to hold onto Bowie for the rest of the night, continuing to tell him that everyone would be all right.


	2. Krillin and Andressa

**II _Krillin and Andressa_ II**

Ches 10 1335 DR, Year of the Shaking Serpent

For the next few days, Bowie continued to stay with Sylune. What Bowie didn't know, was Sylune was actually his godmother, and entrusted into her care for the time being

However, Bowie's stay at Sylune's residence would be short lived.

As much as she wanted to, Sylune couldn't care for Bowie. She had many enemies in the world, and she would not risk her godson's life. It was tearful goodbye the day Bowie had left Sylune's house.

The Harpers and authority in Shadowdale were saddened by the loss of Thomas and Shayna. They held a funeral at Storm Silverhand's farmhouse, then buried them near the ruins of Myth Drannor.

Bowie wasn't at the funeral, nor was he at the burial.

With a backpack full of his clothes, some food, and Deathwaltz at his side, Bowie rode in a horse drawn carriage with Florin Falconhand to the small town of Tergal's Mark.

Florin had known Bowie's parents, and had missed them. He watched Bowie, who had rarely spoken since the night his parents had died.

Tergal's Mark was located in the region of Tassledale. It was a town known for crafting masterwork weapons and armor. In Tassledale, Bowie would meet his foster family and begin his new life.

On the porch of their small three-bedroom house, Krillin and Andressa Sterling were awaiting the arrival of the new addition to their family. Krillin was a human just barely over the age of sixty , but with light brown hair and emerald eyes, he didn't look over the age of thirty. He was a priest of Selune, and wore sky blue robes. Andressa was a beautiful elven maiden over seven hundred years old. She had a slim figure, pearl white hair, and olive skin. She wore tan leather pants and a white cloth shirt. She was a bard who worshipped Sehanine Moonbow. She didn't look a day over three hundred.

Krillin and Andressa had spent many years trying to have a child together, but sadly all of their attempts had failed.

A few nights ago, Storm Silverhand had visited Krillin. Wearing a blue nightgown over her beautiful body, Storm had succeeded in grabbing Krillin's attention. She asked Krillin if he and Andressa would mind caring for a halfling child whose parents had been just murdered. The cleric of Selune told Storm he would have to ask Andressa first. Krillin had little trouble convincing his wife to let Bowie stay with them.

For the last three days, Andressa had been preparing Bowie's room.

Bowie and Florin arrived in the afternoon. Florin helped Bowie with his things out of the carriage, then quickly bid the halfling farewell.

They watched as Florin and the horse drawn carriage trotted out of view, then Krillin took Bowie's backpack inside. Andressa quickly showed Bowie his room, then went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat for him.

Bowie sighed as he sat on the bed that was made for him. It wasn't much bigger then the bed he had back in his home, but the sheets and blankets were just the same.

From the doorway, Andressa watched as Bowie laid his head down on his chest and began to weep once more.

It had been a long three weeks in the Sterling household. Krillin had to attend some clerical services in Archendale, so it was just Andressa alone with a very depressed little boy.

Andressa tried many attempts to cheer up Bowie, but the only thing the halfling ever wanted to do was eat, sleep, and weep for his dead parents.

But then one day, something happened.

On a warm afternoon, when the birds were chirping and the sun was shining above Tassledale, Andressa went outside, and began to play her harp. The harp in her hands, had a golden frame with twenty-four strings.

The elven bard played an old elvish ballad she had learned in her youth. The beautiful music she played filled the air, causing some birds to cease their chirping and listen for a minute.

Bowie could hear the music play from his room. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in weeks. It reminded him of his mother singing to him when he was an infant.

Dressed in brown cloth pants, and a white wool shirt, the halfling bard left his room and quickly ran outside.

He stood on the wooden porch, watching his foster mother singing while she played her harp.

Andressa looked up, seeing Bowie standing there. She noticed his eyes were not filled with tears, but wide with curiosity and interest. She continued to play for a few more minutes, to see if she could keep his attention.

When she was done, she could hear the sound of Bowie's hands clapping "What did you think?" she asked the little halfling boy.

"I thought it was beautiful," Bowie responded quietly.

Andressa smiled, then an idea manifested in her head," You know, I could teach you how to play the harp and some of these songs. If you're interested that is."

"Sure, I would like that," Bowie answered, walking from the porch and up to Andressa.

The elf maiden nodded. "Great, let me just find you a harp. I think we may have a silver one inside my closet somewhere."


	3. Storm's Invitation

**III _Storm's Invitation_ III**

Marpenoth 29 1356 DR, Year of the Worm

Twenty-one years had passed since the day Bowie had entered the home of Krillin and Andressa Sterling.

He had grown to three and a half feet. He was stout like his father and had a hair full of thick curly brown hair.

Bowie had spent his years playing the harp, singing the songs Andressa had taught him, and even defending Tergal's Mark against attackers. At night, Bowie would sing at the local inn, earning extra gold.

On this late evening however, Bowie was sitting alone inside of the small house, gently plucking the strings of his silver harp. It had been a month since Krillin had passed away of a disease. Both Bowie and Andressa were saddened by the loss of his death. Krillin's told Bowie to live his life to the best he could, and that death was really just another adventure. His last words to Bowie were," I'm very proud of you son."

Sadly, it had been only two days ago when Andressa had passed away. The halfling guessed that her cause of death were due to old age.

Bowie remembered the night of his foster mother's death very well.

It was a quiet evening and Andressa was lying on her deathbed. She saw Bowie standing over her bed, and she smiled. Just as her husband did on his deathbed, Andressa told Bowie not to grieve. She told him that she was very proud of him, and that he should continue to his bard training. Andressa also told Bowie that he could sell the house if he wanted to..

After she had said her final words, Andressa died peacefully.

Bowie had given his foster mother a quiet funeral.

Not many people had attended the service, which didn't really didn't seem to bother Bowie too much.

The halfling heard that back in Shadowdale, Sylune Silverhand had sacrificed her life to save the town from a red dragon. Bowie remembered Sylune from the night his parents had died. She was there to hold him and console him while he cried over the loss of his mother and father.

In darkness, Bowie continued to play his silver harp, until he heard someone knocking at the door.

Bowie quickly walked over to the door, wondering who would be coming over this late at night.

When Bowie opened the door, he saw a tall beautiful woman, who resembled Sylune. She had long silver hair, creamy skin, but instead of wearing a dress, this woman wore silver chain armor.

It took Bowie a moment to guess the woman's name, as he had seen her around Tergal's Mark a few times. He had also heard various stories about this woman from Andressa and Krillin. "Storm Silverhand, what brings you over this evening?" Bowie Butterball asked the Bard of Shadowdale curiously.

"You have grown much since last I have seen you Bowie," Storm answered in a cheerful voice," I'm very sorry about Andressa, and Krillin as well. How are you feeling?"

Bowie smiled, holding his silver harp at hide. "I'm fine. It's a little bit lonely here without them here, but I'm planning to move away soon. Both Krillin and Andressa told me to move on and start my own life. I was thinking of moving somewhere to continue my bard training."

"Did they?" Storm remarked, raising an eyebrow," Well that's good, because that is just what I came here to talk to you about."

For an hour, Storm talked about the deeds Andressa and Krillin had performed in their service as Harpers. Bowie was amazed at the stories the Bard of Shadowdale had told him. He would have never guessed that Krillin or Andressa were Harpers. They had usually kept quiet about their deeds and exploits.

After Storm Silverhand had finished telling Bowie about Krillin and Andressa's adventures, she quickly rose up from where she was sitting, and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sitting in his chair, Bowie watched her move gracefully across the room and into the kitchen. Andressa had told Bowie that Storm was a powerful being who few have been able to best in battle.

Emerging from the kitchen with a half full glass of water a minute later, Storm gracefully walked over to where she and Bowie were sitting. "Before they had passed away," the Bard of Shadowdale began," Krillin, Andressa, and I talked about you coming to Shadowdale to train with me. She had told me how skilled you've become at playing the harp, and how beautiful your voice is. You could become a great minstrel Bowie, and I could help you. That is if you're interested, isn't it?"

Bowie sat back in his chair, wondering if what Storm said was true. Both Andressa and Krillin had praised him for his harp playing and his singing, but Bowie never thought that his foster parents would actually tell someone like Storm Silverhand about his singing.

What would his parents think? From what Bowie had gathered, both his mother and father were Harpers, and they were also friends with Sylune. They would probably want you to go, he told himself.

It only took Bowie two more minutes to finally come to a decision.

He looked over at Storm and smiled. "Let me just get my things, and figure out what to do with the house, and we'll be on our way."

The next day, Bowie ran around town, and gave the deed to the house to a young married couple. He figured Krillin and Andressa wouldn't mind, and though it would be hard to leave the house he had spent most of his life in, Bowie knew that he couldn't pass up the opportunity Storm had given him.

Leaving with his backpack full of clothes and food, and with Deathwaltz on his belt, and his silver harp on his arms, Bowie teleported with Storm from the living room of the house into the Bard of Shadowdale's kitchen.

Storm told Bowie she needed to leave for a minute, and walked into the next room, leaving the halfling alone.

Bowie's first thought was to carefully examine the pantry and the cupboards, then ask about what he would be learning from the Bard of Shadowdale.

Then he heard Storm's voice coming from the next room.

"He's in the kitchen," Storm said in the next room," You should see him, he looks just like his father."

The halfling wondered just who Storm was talking to. He quietly peeked out into the other room but he only saw Storm standing there.

A warm breeze brushed across the back of his neck. Bowie quickly turned, seeing the ghostly form of a beautiful woman, who was floating above him.

"You're right Storm, he has grown," the ghost remarked with a giggle," He looks just like his father, except he has his mother's brown eyes."

Bowie's eyes widened. He immediately recognized this woman. He had never forgotten her comforting voice since the night of his parent's death. "Sylune? But I heard you had perished."

"I did," Sylune's ghostly voice responded gently," but my sisters were able to use their magic to keep my spirit in this world."

The halfling stood there, speechless and amazed at Sylune's spectral form.

Sylune's ghostly body floated above him, then she quickly descended in front of him. "I have heard that you have become Storm's student. Well then Bowie, I welcome you to Storm Silverhand's Farmhouse where you be trained by the famous Bard of Shadowdale." Sylune leaned closer to Bowie. "Now is your last chance, run while you can," she jokingly warned him.

Bowie laughed as Sylune ascended into the air, then vanished. He looked over at Storm, who shook her head and said with a couple of tears running down her face," It's almost like she never had died."

"Yeah," commented Bowie, who was now eager to start his training. "So, when does training begin?"

Storm cleared her face of her tears, and nodded her head. "Yes you're training. Let's get started."


	4. The Harper Ball

**IV _The Harper Ball_ IV**

Ches 21 1362 DR, Year of the Helm

For the last six years, Bowie trained under the ever-watchful eyes of Storm Silverhand. The Bard of Shadowdale was a wonderful teacher, and she had taught Bowie many things.

She had taught him ancient songs that originated from Myth Drannor, and new techniques to play the harp. However, Bowie's favorite part of his training with Storm, were the combat practices.

Bowie would start out many of his days by getting out of bed, putting on his studded leather armor, cleaning his sword Deathwaltz, or as he now called it Vithril, and then heading down to the fields to begin combat practice.

After spending the first three hours of the day sparring with Storm, Bowie would run to the kitchen to eat a late breakfast and talk with Sylune for a little bit. The Witch of Shadowdale would tell Bowie of her adventures in the eastern part of Toril.

After breakfast, Bowie would practice his harp playing and his singing with Storm, then do some chores around the farm. After chores, Bowie and Storm would practice fighting for another two hours, then have dinner. When they finished dinner, the teacher and her student would spend the rest of the evening studying about the different people, places, and "things" in Fauern.

The training was hard, grueling, and at sometimes very painful.

Bowie enjoyed every moment of it.

Not only did Bowie train with Storm, he also went on a few adventures with some of the local Harpers and a few of the Knights of Myth Drannor. During these adventures, Bowie would fight Red Wizards, Zhentarim, or other enemies of Shadowdale. He also found many treasures.

To reward her student for his excellent efforts in his training, and for saving the lives of some brave, but foolish Harpers, Storm sponsored the halfling's membership into the semi-secret organization.

The ceremony where Bowie, and many new heroes of Fauern would be inducted into the Harpers Organization would take place in Twilight Hall, located in the western city of Berdusk. Following the ceremony, there was going to be a ball filled with dancing, singing, and drinking.

Bowie Butterball, dressed in a black silk shirt and blue cloth pants and Rouric Balderk, who was dressed in a white silk shirt and blue cloth pants, were standing out in a narrow hallway that had different runes along the walls.

"Have ya found yourself a date for the ball yet Bowie?" asked Rouric, who was a beefy blond haired dwarf Bowie had met in Shadowdale.

"A date?" Bowie asked confused," We're suppose to have dates?"

Rouric nodded with a grin on his face as he brushed the dirt off of his white silk shirt. "Of course. I'm going with Morgalla the Mirthful. She is a friend of Danilo Thann's."

Bowie sighed, ignoring the last few words the dwarf had said. He realized in all of his preparation for his initiation, he had forgotten to find a date to the ball.

"Don't worry Bowie, I'm sure you'll find a date," Rouric commented with a laugh in his voice," Why don't you ask the next pretty halfling who walks up to you."

Just as Rouric had finished his sentence, a beautiful halfling female was walking towards them in the hallway.

She was short, even for a halfling. She had long locks of amber hair, and wore brown leathers. Her hazel eyes were looking straight at Bowie.

Rouric stood behind Bowie and pushed him in her direction. "That's Olive Ruskettle. Go for it," he whispered in his gruff voice.

Bowie shot a scowl over at the dwarf, then looked over at Olive, who had stopped a few feet away from him.

"You're Storm's boy aren't you?" Olive asked Bowie curiously.

It took a moment for Bowie to figure out what Olive meant by addressing him as "Storm's boy". He blushed softly, then nodded. "Yes, my name is Bowie. I am going to be inducted into the Harpers tonight."

Olive nodded and remarked," Well of course you are, that's why you're here right?" Well anyways, I just came to get a look at you. You're quite handsome." She smiled, then turned around to walk away. "I guess I will be seeing you at the ceremony tonight."

Bowie stared at her for a second, until Rouric let out a loud grunt.

"Olive wait," Bowie shouted to her. Olive Ruskettle turned around and looked at Bowie. "Do you have a date for the ball tonight?"

"No I don't, why do you ask?" Olive answered, raising an eyebrow.

Bowie took a deep breath, then calmly asked," Well...I was just wondering...if you would like to...go to the ball with me?"

Olive Ruskettle thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Sure Bowie, I would love to," she answered in a gentle voice. "Come find me after the initiation ceremony."

She quickly walked away, with a smile on her face. Rouric walked over to Bowie, and gave him a big pat on the back. "Well done lad, well done."

Inside the vast Inner Chamber of Twilight Hall, the Harper initiation ceremony was quicker than Bowie had thought.

All the new recruits, including Bowie and Rouric, were given a small silver pin that was shaped into a harp. Belhuar Thantarth, the Master of Twilight Hall, congratulated each of the new Harper agents with a strong handshake.

After he shook the last hand, which happened to be Bowie's hand, Belhuar declared the beginning of the ball.

The beautiful music of harps, flutes, and violins filled the Inner Chamber, which had been magically transformed to look like a large dance hall.

Dressed in his silk black shirt and blue cloth pants, Bowie quickly found Olive, who wore a long silk jade-green dress. She was talking with some her old friends before she spotted Bowie walking towards her.

Bowie was about to walk away so that Olive could continue talking to her friends, but Olive quickly ran over and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.

Together, the two halflings danced gracefully to the ballad the harp was playing.

From a few feet away, Storm watched her student with smile on her face. The Bard of Shadowdale was very proud of her student, and she watched Bowie turn Olive left and spin her around into a dip.

"I taught him that," Storm said to one of the veteran Harpers who walked right past her.

After an hour of dancing, Olive told Bowie she was getting some refreshments for them. Bowie nodded and told her he to look for him at one of the tables.

"Can you believe they actually made Butterball a Harper," said a tenor voice from behind where Bowie was seated.

Bowie quickly glanced behind him, seeing a blond haired man dressed in fine silk clothes and holding a glass of wine in his hand. The halfling knew this man's name to be Danilo Thann, a Harper, and a noble from Waterdeep. Sitting with Danilo, were three blond haired women dressed in blue dresses. Bowie remembered them being initiated with them during the ceremony.

"Weren't his father and his mother both Harpers?" one of the women asked.

"Yes, but his parents were murdered by the Manshoon," Danilo replied in a dry tone.

Bowie turned his head forward, and continued to sit quietly in his seat, waiting for Olive to return with their drinks. "You know what's worse?" Bowie heard Danilo ask the women.

"No, what?" all three of them asked in unison.

"Well , I heard it from my relative Khelben, that Butterball's mother Shayna, was once a member of the Zhentarim. She fell in love with Khelben's apprentice Thomas, and decided to leave the Zhentarim. When she told Manshoon that she wanted to leave, Manshoon promised Shayna that he would never hurt her or try and come after her. He even said that she was one of the only people he ever thought of as a friend. Well I guess that bloody promise didn't last too long now did it."

It only a moment for the despair and anger began to build inside of Bowie. Salty tears began to form in his eyes as the memory of the nights his parents were murdered flashed into his mind. The killer's face was like a walking nightmare to him. It had taken Bowie years for the pain and fear to leave him, but now those feelings had returned, and they had brought along their close ally rage with them.

How could a man who considered someone his friend, and then murder that someone and her husband.

Bowie remembered the cut across Manshoon's eye he made with his mother's sword, the sword that now belonged to him.

The halfling could hear Danilo's soft laughter coming from the next table. He quickly stood up from where he was sitting, then walked over to Danilo's table, and slapped the drink right out of the noble's hand.

The glass of elven wine that was half full , was now spilled all over Danilo's lap.

"Excuse me," Bowie said in a cold voice before walking out of the Inner Chamber and into the hallway.

Halfway across the dance floor, Olive Ruskettle was getting two glasses of wine for her and Bowie. She glanced over at her date, who seemed to be calm. But then she noticed the look of sadness that flashed across his face. Maybe he's still grieving for his parents, she thought as she turned away, to fill the glasses up with Firewine.

A few seconds later, Olive turned around and watched as Bowie stand up from his chair, walk over to Danilo Thann's table, and knock the wine glass out of his hand.

Olive quickly ran across the dance floor just as Bowie had walked out into the hallway. She heard Danilo curse about the new stain in his silk shirt as she passed his table.

She walked into the hallway, seeing Bowie slumped over in a corner. "Bowie, are you all right?"

Tears had streamed down Bowie's face. He hadn't cried like this since he watched his parents die. He didn't want Olive to see him like this.

Realizing Olive wasn't going to leave him, he answered in a choked voice," My mother and father...they were murdered by the man everyone calls Manshoon,"

"Manshoon is a horrible and an evil wizard," Olive commented in a cold voice as she walked over to Bowie.

Bowie shook his head. "No, you don't understand. My mother...she was killed by her friend. By her friend dammit!"

Olive shook her head and whispered," I'm so sorry Bowie."

"It's all right Olive," Bowie responded, taking a deep breath as a new idea came into his mind. " Because, one day, he and I are going cross each other's paths. And when we do, I'm going to be ready. When we do meet each other face to face, I'm going to kill him!"

Olive Ruskettle gently put her arms around Bowie, holding him close. Maybe he'll get over this, she thought to herself.

She didn't let go of him for the rest of the night.


	5. Sylune's Interference

**V _Sylune's Interference_ V**

Ches 24 1362 DR, Year of the Helm

I was quiet inside of Storm Silverhand's house.

Bowie and Storm had arrived back in Shadowdale earlier in the morning, by teleportation. After spending a couple of days in Berdusk, traveling the city with Olive, (who had given Bowie a big kiss just before saying goodbye to him) Bowie was glad to be home.

It was later that night when Bowie had slipped out of his room and ran out of the door.

The thought of Manshoon betraying and murdering his mother had plagued Bowie's mind since the night he officially became a Harper. He could only think of revenge as he held his sword Vithril and wore his cloak around his body. Tonight, he would start the journey to Zhentil Keep, then he would murder Manshoon. And there would be no one to stop him...or so he thought.

Bowie had only taken three steps outside when he felt a strong force grab a hold of him and stop him right where he stood.

The halfling couldn't move his arms, or his legs. He wondered if Storm had seen him sneak out and had cast a spell to stop him, but then he remembered Storm was off visiting her sister Lareal in Waterdeep.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked a soft ghostly voice in front of Bowie. The spectral form of Sylune appeared a few inches away from Bowie, hovering a little bit off of the ground.

"I'm going to kill Manshoon," Bowie answered in a cold voice.

Sylune nodded her head. "I see. And is this some sort of Harper mission, or is this a personal one?"

"Personal," Bowie quickly answered," he murdered my father and mother after he said that he would never harm them."

The ghost of Sylune sighed. "I know Bowie, and it was wrong for what he did. However, no matter how much you want to kill him, you are no match for him and the power he wields. He would destroy you in seconds. Minutes if you are lucky."

Bowie sighed, but Sylune continued. "But killing isn't the answer. If you go and even did manage to kill him, then you would be no better than he is. Then there are his clones, who would not waste a second to come after you. You would be throwing your life away no matter what the outcome of the fight was. If your parents, or Krillin and Andressa were here, they would be telling you the same thing."

The halfling stopped and thought about what Sylune had just said. He began to see the meaning of her words, and realized that it was no good to take a life for the sake of revenge. Still, the pain continued to hurt inside of him.

"If you are still insistent on fighting Manshoon, then continue to train with Storm. If you just put your mind to your training and your skills, there is no telling how powerful you could become. But don't let revenge be the focus on your training. Continue to train because you love being a bard, and because you want to be the best. You've got your mother's spirit, and your father's passion. There is no telling how far you could go."

"You're right Sylune," Bowie said softly. He watched Sylune's spectral form move up to him and then felt her warm touch as she gently hugged him, then disappeared.

The halfling could feel the warmth of Sylune's words fill him with confidence. He would continue to train, and not go after Manshoon.

Still, if Manshoon happened to cross his path, Bowie wouldn't hesitate to strike him just once.

With the feelings of revenge and anger now gone, Bowie felt a little better. He quickly went back inside Storm's house to practice.


	6. Mission to Cormyr

**VI _Mission to Cormyr_ VI**

Ches 1 1365 DR. Year of the Sword

Standing just outside of his room, the halfling bard was ready for the mission that lay ahead of him.

Bowie had already packed his clothes and equipment inside of his bag of holding. He had remembered finding the bag deep in one of the rooms at the Old Skull Inn.

The brown haired halfling took one last look at the room he had been staying in for the last six years, then walked downstairs.

Storm Silverhand stood at the doorway, waiting for her student to come walking down the stairs.

For many years, Storm had watched Bowie grow and develop into quite the bard. Now he was going away on a long and difficult Harper mission. The Bard of Shadowdale had a feeling she would not see him again for a long time.

Bowie Butterball came down the stairs, wearing his studded leather armor and his dark green cloak that had Sylune's sigil stitched on the back.

"I guess this is it," Bowie said softly, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It is," Storm responded in a soft voice. "You know where to go for your assignment?" she asked, brushing back her silver hair.

Bowie nodded. "I am to head to Cormyr to find three new recruits. One of them lives in Suzail, while the other two have been said to wander around the kingdom. Rumor has it that the two are quite the troublemakers."

Storm Silverhand shrugged her shoulders. "Shouldn't be too much for you to handle," she said softly, hugging Bowie gently. She then drew herself away, and pulled out a small brown leather bag from her belt. Her slim hand reached inside of the bag, and then she pulled out a small sized set of elven chain armor and a small black stone. The Bard of Shadowdale placed the armor and the stone in Bowie's arms, then leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead.

"Take care of yourself Bowie, and if you need me, just say my name," Storm said softly, a few tears running down her face.

"I will Storm," Bowie said, standing up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

He gave a little bow, then walked through the doorway.

Bowie quickly walked down the dirt road from Storm's house It would be a long trip to Suzail, but Bowie knew how he would pass the time. He would write ballads about the memories and adventures he had over the course of his life.

As the halfling continued to walk down the road, Rouric and the druid named Sawyer ran to catch up with him.

"Where are ya off to?" Rouric asked Bowie curiously.

Bowie smiled at Rouric. "I'm going to Cormyr to recruit some new Harpers."

"So that's whom they got to do that little mission," Rouric commented in his gruff voice.

The halfling nodded," Yep, would either of you like to come along?"

The blond haired dwarf shook his head. "Sorry lad, as much as I would love to, I've got some training to do. I gotta help Florin and Torm teach some of the new Shadowdale guardsmen how to handle a weapon." The dwarf gave a hearty laugh and gave Bowie a friendly hug.

Sawyer brushed back his shoulder length dark red hair and smiled," Sure, I'll go with you Bowie. It's been forever since I've been home."

Bowie smiled at Sawyer, then looked over at Rouric. "Well then, take care of yourself Rouric."

"You too Bowie, and you too Sawyer," the dwarf replied as he walked away.

Sawyer's animal companion, Erilett ran up to the human druid and the halfling bard. Erilett was a small wolverine with brown-black fur.

Erilett looked up at her master curiously, and Sawyer answered," We're taking a trip back home Erilett."

Bowie sighed and looked back at Storm's house. Throughout his life, this had been the third place Bowie had called home.

"Home isn't a house where your beds, baths, and kitchen are. Home is where you make it," Sylune's ghostly voice said from inside the small black stone Bowie held in his hand.

Bowie looked down at the black stone for a moment. "Sylune, is that you? I thought you could only stay at Storm's house."

"With the magic in this stone you hold in your hand Bowie, I can travel back and forth. After all, someone has to keep you and the druid out of trouble. Besides, it has been a long time since I have seen Cormyr."

Not aware of Sylune's presence, Sawyer looked over at Bowie and asked," How long do you think before we'll make it to Suzail?"

"Probably not for along time Sawyer," Bowie answered in a quiet voice," but I'm sure it will be quite a trip."

_**For Jen…**_

_**Who is like an older sister to me...**_

_**And for Tom…**_

_**who taught me that every character should have a history**_


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

First, I do want to apologize to anyone who was confused by the history. I know that I didn't show every detail of Bowie's past, but rather, I picked out moments that affected him most greatly. Events like the death of his parents, the first time he ever played a harp, the Harper Ball, and finally leaving Shadowdale. I may in the future write some earlier stories about him.

I realized that Bowie's mood seemed to change after the death of Krillin and Andressa. When his parents died, all he could do was weep, yet when his foster parents had died, he only shed a few tears.

I believe that the circumstances were different. When his parents had died, he was only a child and they were murdered right in front of his eyes. They didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him.

With Krillin and Andressa died, Bowie was prepared for it. In the end, he did get to say goodbye to his foster parents, and they even told him to move on with his life.

Another hole I'm sure that I left, was the whole Manshoon situation. I'll say right now, that it wasn't Manshoon who killed Bowie's parents, but it was an imposter. Only very few people know the truth about what happened the night at the Butterball residence, but the question is, who did kill Bowie's parents, and how will he react to the truth...

Some of this story is inspired by Harry Potter. Bowie's parents dying by an evil wizard (though Bowie has no scars...at least not from that night when he was six years old) No, Manshoon is not his godfather, though he does keep an eye on Bowie from a distance.

The only true godparent Bowie has, is Sylune, and she is going to continue to be a part in his life.

One last thing, I want to apologize about Rouric. At first, I meant for him to be Bowie's sidekick and friend. The origin for the character was from my friend Joe, who played (and I think loved) the character Rouric. As I wrote the character, I found that was using him very little. From what I remembered, Joe's Rouric was kind of the leader of the party (and a personal favorite of the DM I think lol) and I don't know how he would feel that his pride and joy is just a sidekick in my story. Plus Rouric idolizes Florin Falconhand, and he'll be helping him train some of the new Shadowdale guard. Rouric will eventually join Bowie and his group, but not before learning a thing or two from the Knights of Myth Drannor.

The reason I let Sawyer go with Bowie to Cormyr, was because they connected well with one another...and Sawyer will eventually have to face his past in Suzail…

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed some of the events in Bowie's life, and there will be more stories about him coming soon...

- "Blackstaff"


End file.
